Exhaust gas sensors are well known in the automotive industry for sensing the oxygen, carbon monoxide, or hydrocarbon content of the exhaust stream generated by internal combustion engines. Stoichiometric or “Nemst”-type oxygen sensors (a widely used type of exhaust gas sensor) measure the difference between the partial pressure of oxygen found in the exhaust gas and oxygen found in the atmosphere. By determining the amount of oxygen in the exhaust gas, the oxygen sensor enables the engine control unit (“ECU”) to adjust the air/fuel mixture and achieve optimal engine performance. Other types of exhaust gas sensors that operate based on different principles are also known and widely used in the automotive industry.